


Sephiroth Appreciation Week Day 7: Reunion

by Asylos



Series: SephWeek [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 06:46:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12525420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asylos/pseuds/Asylos
Summary: I was playing the game of Any Song Could Be About Your OTP. This is Inside Out by Eve 6. Lyric vid: https://youtu.be/igv_X90eHqYPost A.C., geostigma is cured, and Cloud finds he needs to convince himself that any feelings he had for a Sephiroth were a by-Product of puppetry alone. This IS a continuation of days 1-6 after a time skip forward.





	Sephiroth Appreciation Week Day 7: Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I was playing the game of Any Song Could Be About Your OTP. This is Inside Out by Eve 6. Lyric vid: https://youtu.be/igv_X90eHqY
> 
> Post A.C., geostigma is cured, and Cloud finds he needs to convince himself that any feelings he had for a Sephiroth were a by-Product of puppetry alone. This IS a continuation of days 1-6 after a time skip forward.

Sephiroth Week Day 7: Reunion

“How long has it been, Cloud?” Sephiroth asked between kisses to the blond’s neck. “Was I the last?”

“Y-yes..”

“Have you missed me?”

“You used me!”

“I never denied that,” the silver haired man replied, kisses turning to soft bites as he held Cloud against the wall. He felt him shiver against him. “Not like you deny how much you liked it.”

“I did not,” Cloud said, gasping as teeth bit down harder. 

“I thought the point of this exercise was to be honest with yourself,” Sephiroth scolded. “Isn’t that why you came here?”

“It is,” he replied, putting his palms against Sephiroth’s chest to push him back. “It’s just ... hard to think straight when you’re doing that. You’re too close.”

“And how do you expect to judge your feelings for me if I am not close?”

“I’m not your puppet anymore,” Cloud said quietly. 

“No,” Sephiroth said, “but you never needed to be for this. That just gave you an excuse to deny it.” Cloud moaned as Sephiroth slipped a hand into his pants. “The sooner you admit that to yourself, the less it will torment you.”

“You’re the only one causing any torment here.”

“Really?” Sephiroth said, wrapping his hand around Cloud’s hardened cock. “Because you seem to be enjoying it.”

Cloud bit his lip to keep from expressing the noises he so desperately wanted to make. “Just muscle memory.”

Sephiroth dragged his tongue along Cloud’s neck. “I’ll never be just a memory, Cloud.”

A broken laugh burst from him as he tilted his head to give Sephiroth better access. “You’re such an asshole.” He yelped as Sephiroth grabbed his hair, pulling it as he bit down, hard. 

“Would you still love me if I was anything but what I am?” Sephiroth asked, licking at the bruise he had made. 

“Love?” Cloud snorted. “I don’t love you.”

“Now you really are lying to yourself. I’ve been in your mind, I’ve seen it written in your soul. Do you really think any of this could have happened otherwise? Of all the clones Hojo tried to make, why do you think I chose you?”

“Because I was weak..” Cloud said, turning his face away. 

Sephiroth shook his head. He placed his hands on the sides of Cloud’s face and turned him back. “Not at all, my little chocobo. It was your love, your devotion that drew me to you and made you mine.” He kissed Cloud again and he didn’t fight it this time. 

“Seph... I.. I’m sorry..”

“Shh, it’s alright. I know you’ve searched so long for where you belong.” He peppered his face with soft kisses until Cloud relented and leaned against him. He put his arms around him and walked backwards until he could sit on the edge of the bed, pulling Cloud down onto his lap. “Be honest with yourself now. There is no better place for you than here in my arms, is there?”

Cloud shook his head and leaned against Sephiroth’s chest. Sephiroth leaned back against the bed, pulling Cloud down on top of him then rolling them both over. “Close your eyes, my little chocobo. Open your mind and think about what it is you really want.”

He sighed and relaxed against the bed. Sephiroth kissed his closed eyes, then moved to nibble on his neck again. 

Cloud opened his eyes again, and panic filled him as a green haze covered everything. “No no no, you can’t. You can’t do that anymore.. The waters cured everyone.” 

Sephiroth pinned him down beneath him, holding his wrists above his head. “I’m not doing anything you didn’t want me to, my precious puppet.”


End file.
